Evil Reawakened
by Pvt Majer
Summary: He had waited so many centuries to enact his revenge. He had placed his pieces precisely all that was left was to make a move. Thanks to a young Fire Nation soldier stumbling upon his peoples ancient tablet that move was made. Now the world will remember his name.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender

He had waited millennia to return to the land of the living. Finally after centuries of planning and making sure his pieces were in the right place. He watched as the first move was made in the form of a young Fire Nation soldier stumbling upon an ancient tablet and its translation.

The young soldier was a certain second lieutenant in the Fire Nation army searching the library for information to help his nation win the war. He had been shifting through scroll after scroll until he found information relating to the moon and ocean spirits. After reading this scroll he began to plot in his head his claim to power. If he could kill the moon spirit he could claim victory over the water tribe he thought. However destiny did not have this in store for him.

As he continued to read up on the spirits he came across and ancient account of a man who tried to tame the powers of the moon and bend it to his will. The soldier read on hoping for possible clues on how to kill the spirit or even use its power. The account made mention to a tablet with instructions to a ritual to control the power of the moon. The man searched and eventually found the tablet and its translation notes. The ritual was complex but still simple enough to do. With this the soldier decided to claim the power of the moon and kill the spirit all at once when the time comes and claim victory for the fire nation.

In another realm a shadowy figure look on to the scene of the young soldier and smiled. The world had forgotten his name for to long and soon he would remind them and make sure they never forgot.

xxXXxx

At the North Pole some years later

The young soldier was now a grizzled veteran at the rank of Admiral. He was standing atop his flagship of his invasion fleet, which was position just out side, the northern water tribe's harbor. He had made his plans, done his research now all that was left to do was preform the ritual and kill the spirit of the moon and victory would be his. Little did he know he was about to bring back an evil from a long forgotten past the world was doomed to repeat. Not even the avatar was aware of what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar The last Air Bender

xxXXxx

Hidden Leaf Village 3 weeks after the war

It was a dark and rainy morning. The streets of the Leaf Village were empty and abandoned. The streets had been filled with celebration and festive activities at the victory over the mad man Madara Uchiha only a few days ago. However the victory was bittersweet so many lost, so many future dreams snuffed out thanks to the war.

One figure however could be seen walking the muddied abandon roads.

The figure walked like a man who had seen hell and returned only to never be the same again. Those who were friends of the figure knew all to well where he was going; he had gone every day since the end of the war. The figure walked into the newly made cemetery for the dead. He walked endless rows of tombstones only to stop at the newly made memorial stone. He started to read every name inscribed on it and then stopped at one. The man wearing a green flack jacket in black pants and shirt stood staring at that name. The rain was matting down his white hair and bouncing off his headband that covered one eye, the name read Uzumaki, Naruto.

"Kakashi, you're here too huh?" A voice called out behind the man.

"Just paying my respects, lady Tsunade." Replied the now named Kakashi.

"This must be difficult to accept." Softly spoke Tsunade.

Kakashi simply nodded his head in agreement showing no emotion through his famous mask. He then thought back to that day on the battlefield, no matter how many times he had seen combat that smell of death would always get to him.

(Kakashi's Memory)

He saw countless bodies piled on top of each other and amongst them there stood a bloodied Naruto staring at the mad man himself, Madara. They had been engaged in combat for what seemed like days. Neither Naruto nor Madara showing any sign of giving in to each other.

Naruto, beaten, bloodied and bruised prepared himself for his final attack. Madara in a similar condition to Naruto saw the end in sight. Madara knowing his demise was near began plotting. Naruto lunged at Madara with a giant Rasengan infused with all the different chakras from the tailed beasts. Madara called on the last of his chakra and activated his rinnegon. Naruto's attack made contact with Madara's chest. As his chest was being ripped apart Madara smiled and used a special jutsu on Naruto. Naruto disappeared into a vacuum portal that appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared. All that was left was Madara's smiling corpse.

(End of memory)

"You know what I find strange lady Tsunade?"

"Madara's smile before his death?"

"Yeah plus the lack of Naruto's body. And the jutsu he used it looked similar to the one Obito used to transport to anther dimension and time."

" I agree." Stated Tsunade, "Kakashi there is a large chance that Naruto is still alive and Madara planned it this way. I want you to do some research on sharingon related justu."

"Understood, lady Hokage." Kakashi bowed and then disappeared into the rain.

xxXXxx

The North Pole centuries later

"Zhao! If you kill the moon spirit it will destroy the balance. Even Fire benders rely on it." Begged an older man with a long white beard.

"Don't worry Iroh I came across and ancient ritual to steel a spirits power. Once I claim the power of the moon victory will be ours!" Replied Zhao.

Zhao stood with two other fire benders across from the Avatar, Iroh and friends in the secret shrine of the Northern Water Tribe.

"Zhao Please don't" Pleaded the Avatar.

"As soon as I claim the moon's power for my own I will destroy you Avatar!" Yelled Zhao.

Zhao unfurled a scroll with ancient writing on it. The writing formed a circle at the center of it. He then took out a small blade that looked ancient and cut his hand and dropped some blood on the center of the scroll. He then placed the blade in the center of the scroll as well. Zhao then looked at the others and smirked.

"And now I become Zhao the Undefeated!" Barked Zhao.

He then made what only could be described as complex hand signs and then slammed his hand on the scroll…nothing happened.

"Well looks the almighty Zhao got tricked," said a young boy with a ponytail.

"For once I agree with you Sokka," Remarked a girl in blue water tribe garb

"Thanks Katara." Replied the now named Sokka.

Just as the group was about to make its move against the insane Zhao the sky became unusually dark, lightning could be seen in the distance. Thunder could be heard as well but the thunder…it almost sounded like the world was screaming in fear as to what was about to happen.

"Now witness my power!" Screamed Zhao. Lightning was striking all around him.

Zhao began laughing until he felt pain.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH WHATS HAPPENING." Screamed Zhao.

The writing on the scroll leaped from the paper it was written on and grabbed hold of Zhao. The words began to burn into his flesh with a sizzling sound. Then paper like particles began to cover his body. Zhao let out one last scream as the particles covered his body completely.

The mass that was once Zhao began to take shape. First the body formed. It was a well-built male frame covered with red clad armor similar to that of a samurai's and black under garment. Then its head formed. The figures face was emotion less with his eyes shut and he had long spikey raven black hair.

"Hhmm it seems spending all that time in the land of the dead has caused me be to become somewhat… weak." The strange man said while trying to open his eyes only to shut them fast.

"Who are you and what happened to Zhao?" Demanded Sokka.

"Has it really been so long that this world has forgot my name?" Said the strange man with a small smirk on his face.

"The man you call Zhao was foolish enough to think the tablet I wrote contained the ability to tame the moon. He served his usefulness though, as the human sacrifice to bring me back. " Said the strange man in a voice devoid of emotion.

The Avatar was about to ask another question when suddenly he heard Avatar Roku behind him.

"Aang You must run! This man is something even the world fears. Even the Avatar at his best cannot defeat him."

"Then what should I do?" Asked Aang.

"You must focus on defeating the Fire lord the one who is destined to defeat this man will appear to you soon. Just know this Aang, the man with the eyes of god has been awoken."

"Guys Avatar Roku told us to get out of here," Aang said to his friends.

"Just were do you think your going?" asked the strange man while taking a fighting stance.

Just then several past spirits of the Avatar appeared and shouted at the gang to flee while they attacked the strange man with a combination of elemental attacks.

The gang had escaped on Appa while Iroh and his nephew slipped away sometime earlier. Aang, Sokka and Katara could only watch in awe at the power of the past Avatars thinking nothing could survive that.

Suddenly a wall of black flame that arose out of nowhere interrupted the attacks of the Avatar spirits. The black flame then shot out and latched on to each of the spirits binding their hands and legs. When the flames died down there stood the man with his eyes open revealing his eyes to be purple with ripple marks.

"Tell me Avatars of the past, do you know who I am?" Aked the wielder of the black flames.

Avatar Roku spoke up, "Yes."

"What was that?"

"Yes we know who you are… Madara Uchiha."

Madara let out a small chuckle as black flames encompassed the spirits until they disappeared. He then looked up at the sky to see the flying bison in the distance getting smaller and smaller. Madara then disappeared sinking into the ground as if he were never there.

xxXXxx

With Aang a few days later.

Aang, Katara and Sokka were on their way to Omashu to find an earth-bending teacher. When they arrived they found the Fire Nation had occupied the city. One thing led to another and the gang found themselves in a prisoner trade with the governor's son for the earth king of Omashu. It would have gone down with out a problem but then fate decided to intervene.

Aang, Katara, Sokka and the governor's son stood on one side of a construction zone in the city. On the other stood three teen age girls one was the governor's daughter the other was dressed in pink with a long ponytail and the last wore the armor of royal family of the fire nation.

All was going according to plan until a large gust of wind nocked every one down except the fire princess. What followed next was a tear in reality itself and out fell a young man with golden spikey hair with three whisker marks on each cheek. He stood almost dazed fading in an out of consciousness. What was most notable was his clothing. It was tattered and bloodied, signs of heavy fighting. All of this was secondary however to what the fire princess saw. On the young boys head there was a headband with a metal plate with a symbol of what looked like a leaf. The fire princess knew that symbol from fire nation history but why did this man have it.

xxXXxx

With Iroh and Zuko

Iroh and his nephew, Zuko, had slipped away from the commotion at the north pole with ease but not before Iroh got a good look at the man who had appeared in front of them. Iroh knew what had happened. A select few of the Fire Nation's royal family were privy to the secret history of their countries past. It told of a great war that brought the world even further to the brink than the current war. That war was caused by a man willing to do anything to win. It was said he wielded the power of gods and may one day return. Iroh knew that man he asw at the North Pole was the very man who almost destroyed the world so many years ago.

xxXXxx

In a swamp some where

Madara had been wondering a large swamp trekking through the muck and grime. He made his way to the center of the swamp. At the center stood a giant tree. The giant tree didn't warrant Madara's attention. What did was in the tree. Madara smirked, "So this is where it wound up."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Air bender

xxXXxx

**Hidden Leaf Village 4 weeks after the war.**

One could say the recent weather pattern was due to so much dust and debris sent into the atmosphere due to the destruction caused by the war. However it was the general thought that the world was still weeping over the loss of so much life. But certain individuals would not accept the loss of a certain life. Naruto had fought so hard to protect the things he loved and now he was gone…just gone. This fact did not sit well among his friends and colleagues for a number of reasons. One of these facts being the smile on a dyeing Madara as his chest was torn apart. Not only that but the disappearance of black Zetsu made things seem ever more unnerving. Just what was he planning, this was the thought on everyone's mind.

Two men could be seen navigating a, dimly lit, forgotten under ground archive beneath the old Uchiha residence area of the village.

"Kakashi." One of the men spoke.

"What is it Sasuke?" Kakashi answered.

"I think I found what we're looking for."

Sasuke handed Kakashi an old leather bound book.

"We need to inform lady Tsunade." Stated Kakshi.

**Hokage Tower**

"Do you think its possible to preform this forbidden Jutsu?" Asked Tsunade.

"It's not impossible but it will take some time to prepare and learn." Stated Kakashi.

"Alright I want you and Sasuke on this right away."

"But we don't even know what time period the dobe may be." Said Sasuke.

"Well if it was the past our time line should have been altered or begin to dissolve." Stated Kakashi.

"And how would you know?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well I…" Kakashi was cut off.

"Kakashi was involved in a similar incident involving time travel. Although he didn't learn about it until later." Stated Tsunade. While you work on that we'll try to contact Naruto the long way around."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kakashi.

"Hoping that the land of fire survives to the time Naruto maybe we can have a message sealed into a vault waiting to be opened upon his return." Said lady Tsunade. "Now you have your assignments."

With that said Sasuke and Kakashi left the room.

xxXXxx

**With Iroh and Zuko Centuries Later**

"Uncle. Just who was that at the north pole?" Asked Zuko.

Iroh poured Zuko a cup of tea.

"It is a long story nephew."

Zuko took the cup of tea and waited for his uncle to continue.

" Long ago the world was in a state of unbalance that makes the current world look like a cup of tea…pun intended. Anyway the world was brought to the brink of destruction not only physically but also the destruction of free will itself. So the nations of the time did the only thing they could do they went to war with the man who brought their world to the brink. But this man by far was not normal he had the eyes of a god, Zuko and the powers as well."

Zuko waited to hear how this tale would end.

"After countless souls were lost it is said one man stood among the bodies staring down the man with gods eyes. He was an ancient soldier of the Fire Nation but back then it was known as the land of fire. This soldier had several great spirits sealed inside him. Now ,Zuko, the people of old had no bending like we do. They had powers we could only dream of."

"What Happened to the soldier, uncle?"

"The two foes stood staring at each other knowing the battle was about to end. At that moment they charged and clashed with each other. After the dust settled the soldier of the Fire nation disappeared with out a trace. But the man with gods eyes lay dead on the ground with a smile on his face."

"Is that it!?" yelled Zuko.

"No. The smile on the mad man's face was not a smile of peace or reconcile but of mischief and victory. The leaders of the Fire Nation believed that the soldier was still alive sent through time and space. They also believed the mad man would find a way to resurrect himself. They thought since the mad man's plan needed the power of the spirits the soldier had. He would one day return to the world and finally fulfill his vision. That man at the north pole was him, Zuko . That was the mad man from the worlds forgotten past."

Zuko tried to absorb the information. He had heard of the Land of Fire in Fire Nation history but nothing like this.

"What about the soldier?" asked Zuko.

"Now that the mad man is here I imagine the soldier can't be far behind." Replied Iroh.

xxXXxx

**Omashu with Naruto**

"The deal is off." Said May, a girl dressed in all black. And with a wave of her hand the imprisoned earth king was hoisted away.

Aang, Katara and Sokka could only watch. They were so close to getting king Boomy out of there and now their dreams of an easy day were shattered. As if fate wasn't done there a strange gust of wind appeared out of now where knocking almost every on their backs except of the Fire Nation princess who was barely standing up to the wind.

Suddenly a tear developed in reality itself and out fell a rather odd sight. The fire princess looked on at what she saw. A teenage boy with golden blond hair and three whisker marks on his face fell out of the hole in time. He wore a tattered orange jumpsuit covered with blood and grime. He wore a headband with a scratched and dulled metal protector plate on it. It had a symbol the fire princess knew to be from her countries history. The boy himself however was now lying on his back fading in and out of consciousness.

The fire princess took advantage of the confusion and called out to her two other friends.

"May! Ty Lee!"

The two girls understanding her tone attacked the confused gang. May unleashed her throwing knives at Katara while Ty Lee went hand-to-hand with Sokka. Aang in the mean time was trying to free Boomy from the metal coffin he was imprisoned in.

The fire princess rushed up to the strange injured boy. She knelt down besides his head and examined his headband. There was no doubt about it. It was the ancient Fire Nation symbol used to signify a soldier. She reached down and took the headband off. _'I should tell Father about this.' _She thought. Seeing how the boy was not going anywhere she decided to turn her attention to the fight at hand and kept holding onto the headband.

Aang was trying to free his friend Boomy when suddenly the fire princess burst out of the scaffolding next to the imprisoned earth king in the air and unleashed a fire kick of blue flame causing Aang and his friend Boomy to fall. Aang quick thinikning used air bending to guide the pair onto the famous Omashu delivery shoots. The Fire Princess seeing this thought, 'The Avatar. My lucky day.' She then continued pursuit over Aang and Boomy.

May had unleashed another wave of knives at Katara, which she easily blocked with her water bending. Katara after blocking May's attack looked back to see Sokka on the ground with the one called Ty Lee standing over him just about to give the final blow. Then something impossible happened. In what seemed to be a flash of yellow the unconscious boy, who had fallen out of the strange hole, now stood in front of Ty Lee blocking her final blow from hitting Sokka.

The boy held Ty lees small fist in his bruised and bloodied one. The boy spoke.

"Ya know even if he dumped you that's no reason to attack him."

"Yeah! Wait…what?" said a surprised Sokka.

"Wow! Your strong!" Said Ty Lee as she twisted around and kicked the boy in the chest breaking his grasp on her fist.

"Strongest in my village! Dattebayo!" The boy suddenly covered his mouth in embarrassment. Ty Lee just giggled at his verbal tick. She then lunged at the strange boy trying to attack him. The boy simply sidestepped every attack Ty Lee made with speed that was super human. May, Katara and Sokka just watched as the strange boy moved with such speed.

'_hmm her fighting style is similar to the gentle fist of the Hyuga_.' Thought the boy.

May now out of her shock began to attack Sokka and Katara.

"We need Appa!" Yelled Katara, while deflecting May's throwing knives with her bending.

"Already on it." Said Sokka as he used the bison whistle.

With that Appa appeared with a loud roar and a gust of wind. The boy seeing this stopped his fight with Ty Lee and looked at the creature with wide eyes. Only to have Ty Lee's foot connect with his ribs. _'Dam I should really pay more attention. And just where the hell am I!?' _thought the boy.

"Hey seeing how you're not on their side. You need a ride?" Yelled Katara at the strange boy.

With that the boy raised his hands to his chest and created several hand seals. Suddenly several gusts of wind knocked Ty Lee and May on their backs giving the boy enough time to escape on the bison.

"I wonder what his name was." Sighed Ty Lee.

"Yeah Well I wonder How Azula is doing." Stated May.

Aang had eluded Azula and got some advice from Boomy before Sokka and Katara and the strange boy arrived on Appa to escape. The gang looked at the strange boy waiting for some answer but before the boy could open his mouth he passed out. Katara looked at the boy shocked. Now that she was up close she could see the boy was hurt…bad. After several hours flying and administering first aid to the boy the gang landed and set up camp to let the boy rest.

**Back with Azula**

Azula was now with her friends May and Ty Lee. The Governor's baby was safe and they were discussing the events that had just happened.

"That Boy with the arrow tattoos was the Avatar?" asked May.

"Yes that was the last Air bender. Probably looking for an earth bending teacher." Said Azula.

"But what about that strange boy. He looked like he came out of a war zone." Asked Tylee.

"I don't know Ty Lee. He was wearing this when he first appeared." Azula then pulled out the headband.

"That Symbol…it looks familiar." Said Ty Lee.

"Didn't we learn about it in Fire Nation history?" Stated May.

"It's the Ancient mark of a fire nation soldier." Stated Azula.

"Why did that boy have it? Is he Fire Nation?" Asked May

" I don't know but I need to tell my father." Azula then went to the window and opened a cage of a Fire Nation messenger hawk. She placed the headband in a pouch along with a note detailing the day's events. The hawk then took flight for the Fire Nation.

xxXXxx

**In the Spirit Swamp**

Madara looked up at the giant tree. He could feel the natural energy of this place flowing through the tree. No its wasn't flowing more like seeping, escaping from something trapped or buried here. That just meant that this was the place it had been hidden. Madara jumped up on a giant root of the tree. He closed his eyes and focused his chakra. He made the tiger hand seal and opened his eyes revealing his rinnegon and unleashed his focused chakra in a giant burst.

The ground began to shake uncontrollably. Dead branches from the trees began to fall crashing down into the murky water of the swamp. Madara stood atop of the giant root like nothing was happening with an evil grin on his face. He was staring at the trunk of the tree waiting fro something to emerge. Then it happened, first giant wooden hands with chained hand cuffs connecting the both of them emerged from the tree. The hands looked like they were reaching out holding something. Next came the head. Its head was blindfolded and what looked like ten closed eyes could be seen on it. Its mouth was open revealing sharp spiky teeth like it was looking for something to devour in order to satisfy it's hunger.

Madara thought to himself. _'Now all I have to do is find that brat. And the infinite tsykuyomi will be complete. And this time there are no shinobi to get in my way.'_

Madara was broken out of his thought by several what could be describe only as locals surrounded him.

"What are you doin in our swamp? It doesn't really like you." Said one of the locals.

Screams could be heard echoing in the swamp that day.

xxXXxx

**With Appa and the Gang**

Aang began to cry. He felt a powerful energy extinguishing so much life somewhere.

"Whats wrong Aang?" Asked a concerned Katara.

"It felt like that time at the north pole. Somewhere out there that guys killing." Aang said in an angry and sad voice.

At that time the strange boy who was resting from his wounds quickly shot up with his eyes wide open, revealing them to be a deep azure blue. He managed to say one word, "Madara." As quickly as he was awake he passed out again as the gang just looked at him with concerned eyes.

"What was that about?" Asked Sokka.

"I don't know. But we should get moving. We need to find Aang an earth bending teacher." Said Katara.

The gang loaded up the unconscious boy and there gear and then they took off to a nearby earth kingdom town.

xxXXxx

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

"Fire Lord Ozi! Message from Azula." Said a servant running into the main chamber of the Fire lord.

"Place it there and leave." Stated the Fire Lord.

The servant bowed and did as ordered. His key advisors and several important fire sages surrounded the Fire lord. He picked up the small package and note from Azula and read it.

"It seems Azula has found the Avatar and will pursue him at any cost." Said Ozi, not reading the rest of the note to the others.

He then opened the small package revealing the dulled and scratched headband belonging to the strange boy. At seeing this he told every one to leave the room. One of the fire sages saw the headband and knew what it meant.

The Fire lord was now alone to his thoughts. Suddenly a Strange black figure emerged from the shadows behind the Fire lord.

"It's just as you said." Said the Fire lord to the black figure.

"Yes it seems all the pieces are finally here." stated the black figure.

"What now?" Asked the Fire lord.

"We must capture the man to whom this headband belongs. And then the power to control the world will be yours." Stated the black figure.

"I'll send word to Azula that the capture of the Avatar is secondary to the capture of this man." Stated Ozi, as the headband melted in his grasp.

The black figure then turned to walk back into the shadows.

**Outside the Fire Lord's Chamber**

"Brother you must go to the temple and retrieve the ancient scroll. He has returned." Said a fire sage to another.

"Whom shall I give it to?"

"You must get it to Iroh and send him this message: The Fire Nation is not as it seems."

"Understood"

xxXXxx

**Fire Temple**

Deep in the fire temple an old sage walked the barely lit catacombs with nothing but a torch in hand. He thought to himself if it was true at what the other sage said that the soldier of the fire nation has returned then that means the man with the eyes of god has also returned.

The Sage continued to walk until he made it to his peoples ancient vault. He opened it and retrieved the ancient scroll to be given to the soldier upon his return. The sage made his way back up through the temple to the messenger hawk. He placed the scroll on its back and sent the hawk on its way.

As soon as the hawk left the sage heard screams coming from the halls of the temple.

He turned around to see a strange black humanoid figure with dull yellow eyes with blood dripping from his unarmed hands. The figure stepped towards the sage.

"It's a shame that message got out but it might make things interesting." Said the figure. As soon as the figure said that it lunged towards the sage and put its arm through his chest. The fire sage fell lifeless to the ground. The black figure just looked out the window to see the moon and mumbled to himself, "Soon..so very soon…Mother."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last Air bender.

xxXXxx

**In Naruto's Mind**

"Naruto."

"What. Where am I?" Groaned Naruto

"We're inside your mind right now"

"Oh…. Wait why is there an old man in my mind? And where are the others?" Replied a shocked Naruto.

"I'm a spirit of a past Avatar. My name is Roku, the tailed beasts seem to be blocked from communicating with you because of your short trip here." Said the now named Roku.

"Uh huh. What's an Avatar?" Asked Naruto.

"It was the Sage of the Sixth Paths answer to an unbalanced world. You see Naruto you disappeared thousands of years ago during that legendary fight with Madara. When you disappeared you took all of the tailed beasts with you. Their absence from the world cause great turmoil so the Sage created a being in order to fill that void. However nothing is as good as the original." Said the spirit.

"Wait thousands of years!" Naruto said.

"Yes. During your battle all those years ago Madara used his eyes to send you forward in time. And now he has been resurrected and is most likely coming for you to complete his plan he had so many years ago."

"What about the shinobi of this time or the Avatar?" asked Naruto

"I'm afraid the way of the shinobi died out long ago. While this caused a peaceful world to flourish the loss of such a way caused other losses among the people of this world such as loyalty, camaraderie and of course most knowledge of chakra.

"Oh I see." Naruto said with a small glint of sadness.

"The current Avatar also stands no chance against Madara. It was once his destiny to face another man but now the future is clouded. The Avatar is suppose to keep the world in balance but the child of prophecy is the only one who can end the cycle of hatred. This world, this time needs you Naruto." Said Roku.

"I still don't fully understand." Said Naruto.

"I will give you my knowledge of this world so you may better understand" Said the spirirt.

With that Roku closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were glowing a bright blue. Several beams of light then shot from his eyes and into Naruto's eyes. Suddenly his head was filled with the past events. He saw the war started by the Fire Nation, the destruction of the air temples and a brief history on bending but the suffering and killing brought him to tears. Everything he fought for all those years ago was for naught.

"I am sorry for what you have seen but you must in order to under…" Roku stopped mid word.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel as if my spirit is being pulled somewhere el…" Roku's spirit suddenly vanished.

xxXXxx

**In the Real World.**

Naruto shot awake at the sudden flow of information in his mind. He looked around where he was. He had been sleeping in a strange looking sleeping bag on the tale of the creature that he escaped on a few days ago. He looked over to see a smoldering campfire; it was still night, and four other sleeping bags with people in them.

He recognized the boy with the ponytail and the girl with hair loops. He didn't recognize a smaller girl with short black hair. He moved onto the other figure he didn't recognize and saw the arrow tattoos. Naruto guest that this kid was the current Avatar based off of Roku's knowledge. _'I wonder how long I've been out'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto couldn't ponder long in the distance he saw a smoke column rising up and moving towards the camp. Naruto being in combat knew all to well what ever was creating that smoke was not here to deliver ramen and continue on its way.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and began to wake the others. He first went over to a sleeping Sokka. Naruto knelt down by his side and tried to wake him.

"Pow! Take that Fire Nation." Sokka grumbled in his sleep.

"Come on get up someone is coming and I don't think they're friends." Naruto said as he shook Sokka.

"Huh wha? Oh its you whiskers go back to sleep." Sokka said to Naruto half asleep.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me! something bad is on its way…. and it's not Whiskers!" Naruto yelled and slapped Sokka.

"What was that for!" yelled Sokka. Naruto simply pointed at the plume of smoke slowing working its way towards them. "Oh."

Sokka quickly got up and went to wake Aang and Toph. Which left Katara to Naruto.

Naruto rushed over to Katara. "Come on princess time to get up." Naruto said as he nudged Katara awake.

Katara's eyes open and connected Naruto's. In that instant Naruto saw a small amount of pain in here eyes and she saw the same in his.

"We need to get moving." With that said the group saddled up and began to put distance between them and the column of smoke.

"So you mean to tell me that I've been asleep for about two weeks? Asked Naruto.

"Give or take a few days." Said Sokka.

"uh huh. And you're Sokka, you're Toph, you're Katara and you're Aang right?" Said Naruto.

"Yup that's us but who are you?" Asked Aang.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to met you officially Whiskers" Said Sokka as a tick mark formed on Naruto's head.

"IT'S NOT WHISKERS!" Yelled Naruto.

"Um Naruto? Back when you first showed up you moved really fast almost like an airbender?" Asked Katara

"Katara Naruto can't be an air bender Aang is the last one left" Stated Sokka.

"Ok Sokka then how did Naruto save back in Omashu if he wasn't?" sneered Katara.

"Guys why don't you just ask?" said Aang.

They all then turned their heads waiting for Naruto to reply.

"Trade Secret." Said Naruto, which caused the others to sadden a bit.

**With Iroh**

It had been a few days since Zuko had left his good old uncle Iroh. Iroh was pouring a cup of tea and wondering just what will happen to the world. With the man who has the eyes of a god returned to the living just when will the hero who defeated him arrive as well. Suddenly Iroh was broken out of his thought by a messenger hawk from one of the oldest fire temples. The hawk carried an ancient sealed scroll and a note. Iroh, noticing the note was for him began to read it. _'So the hero was spotted in Omashu at the same time as the Avatar and I must get this scroll to him. And what's this "the Fire Nation is not what it seems." This can't be good._'

xxXXxx

**Hidden Leaf Village**

The sun was finally shining and the world was starting to come to terms with the most recent war.

"Report." Said Tsunade.

"We have a plan to return Naruto to this time line." Said Kakashi.

"Explain."

Kakashi held up a scroll with an intricate seal written on it. It was similar to the seal used to seal the Nine Tailed Fox in Naruto but a bit different.

"If Naruto is indeed in the future and we can ensure this scroll gets to him this seal will act as a type on homing device. When Naruto sends his chakra into this seal it will release a pulse wave through out time and with what I've learned from Obito's jutsu I can lock onto it and open a gate."

"Very well Kakashi. Add some storage seals to the scroll as well no doubt Naruto may need some gear to help him. Until then we wait."

xxXXxx

**Back with Naruto**

This group was defiantly fatigued as Naruto could see. Katara and Toph were at each other's throats, which led Toph to storm off, and Aang and Sokka seemed a bit annoyed. Being chased by possible hostiles will do that ecspecially when they don't let you sleep. All though Aang did have a good plan when they figured out how they were being tracked. But now Naruto found himself dodging flames from a woman called Azula and a man called Zuko

Naruto had been busy fighting Azula he hadn't noticed the others arrival.

Quickly with their combined forces they backed Azula into a corner.

"Well look at this enemies and traitors working together. You got me I know when I'm beat. It's a shame though you there with the blonde hair."

"The names Naruto and what's the shame?"

"You're a soldier of the Fire Nation and a strong one it's a shame you're now branded as a traitor."

The Group looked at Naruto with shock _'So he is fire nation thought Sokka'._

"Based on what I've learned you serve a different Fire Nation Than the one I remember." Said Naruto

Iroh looked on with shock '_So this is the ancient warrior'._

"You swore an oath to defend the Fire Nation!" Barked Azula.

"No I swore an oath to protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves and here allies." Naruto said coldly.

"Very well." Said Azula as she unleashed her blue flames upon them.

Luckily the group used there bending to deflect her attack however Azula managed to slip away.

"Alright just who are you?" Asked Sokka

"I believe I can explain" said Iroh.

After Iroh explained the tale of Madara and Naruto and their battle the group fell silent and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"So the guy we saw at the North Pole was Madara." Said Aang.

"Yes," said Naruto after hearing their story of what happened.

"I was instructed to give you this." Said Iroh handing Naruto the scroll.

"Thanks."

Naruto opend the old scroll and found a note from Kakashi.

'_Naruto If you are reading this then you have been transported into the future no doubt due to Madara. In this scroll you will find several storage seals with gear for you as well as a special seal which will allow us to open a portal to you.'_

xxXXxx

**Unknown location**

The ground rumbled from an unknown force. The sky darkened for an unknown reason. A man could be seen standing alone in a field with his hands clasped together. Suddenly a wooden coffin burst from the ground. The lid slid off falling to the ground and the figure with his hands still clasped together simply smiled.

**xxXXxx**

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Fire Lord Ozi was sleeping in his royal chambers peacefully. A dark figure moved in the shadows slowly approaching the sleeping man.

"Fire lord Ozi." The figure said.

"What is it?" said the man half awake.

" The pieces are almost in place. You must advance the schedule to invade Ba Sing Se at once."

AN: kinda rushed the ending but meh.


End file.
